Perfect Two
by Annovie
Summary: A collection of One-Shot's based off the song Perfect Two by Auburn. Will be updated slowly, and be full of different pairings. The lines aren't in order, they are randomized as to how I feel like writing them. I will try to update frequently.


**A/N: Well, I have a special treat! I'm making a one-shot collection for all of the Elgang (including Add x Eve for my fans… and myself). The entire collection will be based on lines of the song "Perfect Two" by Auburn. This was the first one I came up with, so I hope you enjoy number 1, as well as the rest. Since the original idea was very short (Less than 400 words ;; ) I decided I'll do some flash-back-ing… (That's not a word :DDD BUT I'M MAKING IT ONE.) Flashbacking will be done via** _ **the magic of italics.**_ **Enjoy! R &R!**

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master**

 _ **You can be the tears that I cry if we ever split…**_

Aisha still stood in shock. She met the red-haired idiot in the beginning. They always argued.

" _You idiot, you let them get away!" Aisha yelled at Elsword. He rolled his eyes at her, and she growled._

" _It's not my fault, Grape."_

" _Yes it is, Elbrat! It's your fault for trying to be flashy! You could have finished the battle, but you didn't! You just played around as usual!"_

" _So what, we'll catch William again."_

" _You're such an idiot!"_

" _Grape, you need to chill."_

" _Stop calling me GRAPE!"_

" _Then what, want me to call you Purple, or Flat-chested?" Elsword smirked._

" _Why you- I HATE YOU!" Aisha tackled Elsword, and they got into a fight. Which, as usual, Rena had to break up._

" _You guys!" Rena yelled at them. They looked up from their fighting. "Stop fighting each other! We're supposed to be finding the missing El, not bickering and getting into stupid argument with each other!"_

"… _Right." They both replied._

Rena always teased that they'd fall in love one day. But they denied it. But slowly, Aisha fell in love with the biggest idiot in the world; Elsword.

 _The girls of the Elgang were hiding in one tent, the guys in another. Rena kept hitting Aisha's arm every two seconds, nudging her. Aisha was slowly becoming more annoyed._

 _"What, Rena?" Aisha asked after a while, sick of the blonde poking her repeatedly._

 _"We're talking about our crushes. Everyone has to say them." Aisha blushed at the elf's words._

 _"What? I don't like anyone!"_

" _We know that's a lie, Aisha." Rena pushed. "I'll go first, if it will make people feel better." The other girls nodded._

" _Well, I have a crush on Raven-" Rena was cut off as the boy just mentioned entered the tent._

" _Rena-" Raven blinked, catching the elf's words, who looked up, blushing brightly. Raven stood there, not particularly sure of what to do. Or how to react. So, he just turned around and left the tent._

" _W-Wait, R-Raven!" Rena flew out of the tent after him. The rest of the girls listened, as the conversation took place outside the tent._

" _Raven, what did you want…?" Rena asked him. She was still blushing. As usual, he was rather quiet._

" _It's nothing, Rena. It's fine." He began to walk away, but Rena grabbed his arm, not letting him go. Raven paused and looked down slightly at the elf, who awkwardly stood on her toes to place her lips on his own. Everyone could see the shock and confusion on his face for a moment, before he pulled the elf closer, who broke away shortly after._

" _R-Raven…?"_

" _I was going to tell you that I liked you, Rena. I just…. I didn't know how." Rena smiled._

" _Raven, I'm happy."_

" _Did that make it official?" Elsword asked from the sideline, and Raven and Rena glanced at each other and nodded. Aisha snuck a glance at Elsword, who looked back at her. They both blushed and looked away. Everyone else laughed._

 _!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_

She kept denying it until Christmas, when both Elsword and she were locked in a closet together under some mistletoe. She hated her friends for it… but also loved them.

" _Good luck!" Rena said as she shoved Aisha into a closet, and into_ _ **someone**_ _. The male grunted, and the two people stared at the door as it locked._

" _Damn it." Aisha looked up, crimson eyes meeting purple. The male was the tall, handsome Elsword._ _ **Handsome?**_ _ **No way.**_ _She thought to herself. She sighed._

" _Why'd they shove us in here and lock the door?"_

" _No idea." She shook her head, growling slightly._

" _This isn't funny guys!" Aisha kept banging on the door._

" _Look up!" Came Rena's voice from outside, as the two clicked on the small closet light and looked up._ _ **Mistletoe. Bright. Red. Cheerful. Mistletoe.**_

"… _Are they serious?" Aisha huffed. She was furious._

" _Hey, it isn't all bad, right?" Elsword moved closer to Aisha, who found herself against a wall._

" _E-Elsword, what are you-" And she was cut off when he kissed her cheek, laughing._

" _See? All done. All perfect!" He laughed. Aisha only grew redder._

" _You… you idiot….!"_

" _Eh?"_

" _I can't believe you! Teasing me like that?! How could you? How dare you! You are so stupid to not notice that I REALLY like you! There, I said it. I am in love with you, Elsword. And now, here you go and tease me, and make me think for a second that you-" She was cut off when lips pressed against her own and caused her to blush._

" _I do like you. I meant to do everything I've done recently. I wanted to tell you. Does that work?"_

" _You… idiot…." She smiled as he pulled the now crying Aisha into a hug. "_ _ **I love you."**_

.

That started it all. And Aisha had loved every second of it…. Until now.

They were currently facing a mass army of demons. Or had been. Aisha had been fighting with a group of demons, like everyone else. Until the group heard a rage-filled scream. They turned to see a bloodied and angry Elsword. Aisha's eyes grew wide as tears threatened to fall.

" _ **SHINING RUNE BUSTER!**_ " He yelled. It annihilated the demons around him. Aisha was staring, shocked. She was too shocked to speak. She was too shocked to move. The screams of her friends didn't register in her mind. Her eyes were fixed on her bloodied beloved running at her.

"Aisha!" He yelled.

"E-Elsword!" She responded.

"Aisha, NO!" His arms flew around her, as the duo spun slightly. Aisha could now see where her back once was. And what she saw made her freeze. A large demon that had been about to slay her now struck Elsword before her teammates could protect her. They slayed the beast a few seconds too late.

"A-Aisha…" She caught Elsword, who was dying in her arms.

"E-Elsword, why-"

"I couldn't… let my princess die…. Now could I…?" He gave her a stupid smile.

"B-But, Els-"

"Aisha… I'm sorry…. I… I love you…" and he leaned up, kissing her. She could feel him go limp. Aisha paled.

"No… no… NO!" She cried. "Why why why!"

She pulled him closer. No one dared to speak.

"You….. You _**IDIOT**_!" Aisha screamed at the sky. The tears continued to roll down her cheeks as the sky began to cry with her.


End file.
